


Konferencja

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Historical References, Modern Era, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Ameryka i Korea są na oficjalnym spotkaniu, gdy zastaje ich Boże Narodzenie.
Kudos: 1





	Konferencja

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy minęła północ. Wciąż byli pochłonięci koniecznością dojścia do porozumienia, zanim stąd wyjdą. Tak ustalili.

Traf chciał, że wybrali termin 24 grudnia, jednak ani Ameryka, ani tym bardziej Koreanka, nie mieli nic przeciwko. To i tak miało być spotkanie, na którym szybko ustalą, co trzeba, i wrócą do siebie.

Miało.

Już na początku uzgodnili jedno: że nie zakończą tego spotkania, dopóki nie dojdą do porozumienia. I to była właściwie jedyna rzecz, jaką uzgodnili bez problemów. Rozmowy na pozostałe, zaplanowane już wcześniej tematy, nie szły już tak łatwo.

Nowy dzień zastał ich w momencie, gdy po przekrzykiwaniu się nastała cisza. Hyesoo siedziała przy stole, z nieugiętą miną wpatrując się w Alfreda, który stał przy wielkiej butli i opróżniał kolejny kubek wody.

– Musimy się w końcu dogadać, wiesz? – Zapytał ją niechętnie.

– Nie tak, żeby były straty dla Korei – oświadczyła twardo.

– Przecież to nie będą żadne straty. Tylko będziesz musiała się pohamować. Żadnego atomu, żadnych ćwiczeń przy granicy z Południem…

– To są straty i zamach na naszą niezależność!

Na Boga, za jakie grzechy przyszło mu znowu prowadzić tę samą rozmowę od kilkudziesięciu lat? Nieważne, co proponował i w jaki sposób, Północ prawie zawsze odmawiała. Pewnie choćby zgodził się na wszystkie jej warunki dla świętego spokoju, to jej by wciąż nie pasowało.

– Prędzej czy później będziesz musiała zrezygnować z atomu, jeśli chcesz w końcu normalnie funkcjonować – zgniótł w dłoni plastikowy kubeczek i wrzucił go do kosza. Korea pozostała niewzruszona.

– Musiałbyś wycofać wojska z Azji i zostawić nas w spokoju.

Wciąż ta sama śpiewka.

– Nie mogę. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, zostawić wszystkich sojuszników na pastwę losu?

Z nim nie da się dogadać.

Hyesoo od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiała się, po co w ogóle zgadzała się na to, żeby się teraz jakkolwiek dogadali. Nie pierwszy raz cokolwiek sobie obiecywała po spotkaniu do momentu jego rozpoczęcia. Nie pierwszy raz też utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że przyjechali chyba tylko po to, by się pokazać. Gdyby nie to, że tym razem nie miała ochoty łamać obietnicy, zakończyłaby to przy ostatnim podobnym momencie i wyszła na ostatni samolot do Chin.

– Sojusznicy… dziwnie mówisz o swoich koloniach.

Popatrzył na nią tak, jak wtedy, gdy w latach pięćdziesiątych wyganiał ją z ogarniętego wojną Seulu. Gdyby nie okoliczności, nie siliłby się już na trzymanie jakiegokolwiek fasonu. Ona pewnie zresztą też nie. Oboje pamiętali dobrze wszystko, co robili podczas wojny i przeczuwali, że gdyby tylko mogli nie patrzeć na konsekwencje, powtórzyliby to bez namysłu.

Ale nie, bo próbowali być cywilizowanymi krajami i rozwiązać to wszystko bardziej dyplomatycznie. Nawet jeżeli dobrze wiedzieli, że w takim gronie nie ma opcji, by łatwo się dogadać.

Napiętą ciszę przerwał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Hyesoo poderwała głowę do góry. Ameryka oparł się o ścianę i wyjął telefon.

_Wesołych Świąt!_

Przez to spotkanie zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy. Teraz pewnie zaczną spływać życzenia, a on będzie mógł co najwyżej odpowiadać zamiast być pierwszym, który je roześle.

– No tak, kurde…

– Co? – Zapytała, na wszelki wypadek wstając z krzesła. Jeśli to była ważna wiadomość (chyba nie zostawiałby niewyciszonego telefonu, gdyby nie czekał na coś ważnego? Miał chyba tyle kultury?), to lepiej się na nią przygotować.

– Przez to spotkanie zupełnie zapomniałem, że już Boże Narodzenie. Kojarzysz, co to jest? Macie u siebie w ogóle Boże Narodzenie?

Dupa, nie ważne.

– Jakieś religijne święto? Chyba żartujesz. O tej porze w Korei idziemy pić.

Zbyła milczeniem to, że swego czasu bardzo lubiła to święto, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przez moment była zafascynowana chrześcijaństwem. To było radosne święto, niosące ze sobą więcej niż zwykłe spotkanie, jakie urządzała teraz, ale właśnie. To było dawno. Tak dawno, że nawet lubiła wtedy Alfreda, który był już trochę irytującym, ale gościem. Jeszcze był nowoczesny i jeszcze wyjeżdżał, gdy widział, że na niego pora, zamiast zatruwać im życie.

I mógł pamiętać, jak na przełomie wieków obchodziła święta. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nie. Już nawet Południe nie wypominał jej, że kiedyś chodziła do kościoła równie chętnie, co teraz na pochody.

– Bo tylko wtedy wam pozwalają, co? Zawsze wiedziałem, że Iwan ma na ciebie silny wpływ, ale że aż taki… – pokręcił głową.

Hyesoo spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nigdy nie łaził z Południem na soju z każdej dowolnej okazji – podeszła do butli i sama nalała sobie trochę wody.

– On jest w tym wszystkim normalniejszy – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, na co ona tylko wymownie siorbnęła wodę i prychnęła. – Ale wracając, na pewno nie macie jakichś świątecznych piosenek? Czy tylko śpiewacie o tym waszym Wodzu?

– Co tak dopytujesz, co?

– Bo mamy święta, Im! Muszę je spędzać z tobą, to chociaż chcę, żeby było miło.

– Nie musisz. Zawsze możemy się rozejść. Umówimy się na kiedy indziej.

O ironio, przeszło jej przez myśl, że to właśnie ja muszę go namawiać, by to ciągnąć. Jak do tego doszło? Nie wiedziała. Najwyraźniej Ameryka wyżej sobie cenił jakieś obchody niż dociągnięcie spotkania do końca. Ona jakoś nie narzekała, że dziś obchody urodzin babci jej szefa i wolałaby już być gdzie indziej. Właściwie, wolałaby już nawet czekać samej na lotnisku niż spędzać z nim jakikolwiek bardziej świąteczny czas.

On chyba też, ale i jemu duma nie pozwalała tak po prostu tego skończyć. A może chciał się jeszcze podroczyć, kto wie. Niezależnie od powodu on również naciskał, żeby najpierw jakoś się dogadać. Nie obchodzi mnie świętowanie, zapewniali siebie nawzajem. Ono poczeka, przecież to dopiero początek nowego dnia. Noc jeszcze młoda, nie takie sprawy się omawiało po północy. Najpierw musimy się dogadać. W tej kwestii byli zaskakująco zgodni jak na siebie. W pewnym momencie Ameryka zaproponował im parę minut przerwy, a Koreanka od razu wyszła z sali. Aż się trochę zdziwił widząc, że po tych paru minutach wróciła, a nie uciekła.

– Wracamy do dyskusji? – Zapytała rzeczowo, zamykając drzwi.

– Oczywiście.

Odłożył telefon i wrócił do namawiania Korei do denuklearyzacji. Swoją drogą dość szybko wrócili na tory wzajemnego przerzucania się oskarżeniami i obstawaniem przy swoim. O ile Hyesoo już dawno zaczęła podnosić głos, o tyle już nawet on tracił cierpliwość. Od lat prowadzili tę samą rozmowę, w której nie zmieniało się nic. Może jedynie to, że Hyesoo piła wodę z plastikowego, a nie ceramicznego, kubka. Pomijając ten szczegół, pozostawała tą samą idiotką z przerostem ego, która uważała, że może z nim rozmawiać jak równy z równym.

– A tak realistycznie, z czego jesteś w stanie zrezygnować? – Dociekał. – Albo na jakie ustępstwa jesteś w stanie pójść?

– Ustępstwa? Żadne. Chcę tylko, żebyś przestał patrzeć mi na ręce.

– Nie mam wyjścia. Nie wiadomo, co ci do głowy strzeli, więc muszę tego pilnować.

– Gdybyś mi nie zagrażał, nie musiałabym się tak zbroić. Mogę tylko wpuścić międzynarodowy zespół do jednostki, gdzie prowadzimy badania nad atomem, żeby potwierdzili, że dobrze działamy. Tyle.

– Jeśli faktycznie wpuścisz ten zespół zamiast kręcić jak w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, będzie świetnie – wyszczerzył się. Już raz ona sama zaproponowała, że wpuści międzynarodowy zespół, że udowodni wszystkim naokoło, iż działa zgodnie ze wszelkimi prawami. Tak samo, jak teraz, wyglądała na przejętą. Po czym nie dość, że nikogo nie wpuściła, to zbywała wszelkie pytania i prośby.

– Więcej wiary. Ty byś pewnie kręcił, ale ja nie – zapewniła. Przecież ona tylko chroniła własne interesy, nawet kosztem złamania danego słowa. – Co robisz? – Zapytała zdezorientowana, widząc, jak ten sięga po telefon i czegoś na nim szuka.

– Mamy święta, więc nie zamierzam ich marnować na bezowocne spotkania. Dawaj, posłuchamy sobie chociaż czegoś – zaraz potem z głośniczków rozległa się znana świąteczna piosenka, którą on znał na pamięć, a ona ledwie ze słyszenia.

Nie do końca wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.

– Przerwę już mieliśmy.

– Tak, ale to ty się prosisz o urozmaicenie – chwilę później uchylał się przed pustym plastikowym kubkiem, który Koreanka cisnęła w jego stronę. Ten upadł, odbijając się od podłogi z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Powiódł wzrokiem za naczyniem.

– Może jeszcze całą butlą rzucisz, co? Masz w sobie tyle siły? – Drugie pytanie zadał już bardziej kpiąco.

– A żebyś wiedział, że mam! Tylko nie chce mi się jej na ciebie marnować.

Chciała po chwili dodać coś jeszcze, ale ta chęć przeszła jej w momencie, gdy Ameryka podgłośnił piosenkę. Radosny, jasny głos wykonawcy wypełnił salę i prawdopodobnie porwałby tłumy, gdyby znajdował się w niej ktoś jeszcze.

Hyesoo wróciła do stołu i zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty, które przygotowała. Sama piosenka nieszczególnie jej w tym przeszkadzała, najwyżej tylko dziwiła nowoczesnością. Znała starsze świąteczne piosenki, które powstawały jeszcze przed wojną o wyzwolenie. Wszystkich nowszych unikała od ponad pół wieku i nawet jeśli jakąś już usłyszała, to niezbyt kojarzyła je ze świętami. Były dla niej piosenkami jak wszystkie inne, pozbawione znaczenia, które ludzie Zachodu im przypisywali. Mogłaby słuchać ich w środku lata i nie miałaby poczucia, że coś tu nie gra.

– Przeglądasz to, bo chcesz zaproponować coś konkretnego?

Nie odpowiedziała.

Piosenka grała dalej, a gdy dobiegła do końca, włączyła się kolejna. Przez kolejne minuty głosy kolejnych piosenkarzy były jedynymi, które było słychać w sali. Były jak pomost, łączący różne punkty widzenia po obu stronach stołu. Jedyny, biorąc pod uwagę ich niechęć do ustąpienia choć o krok, bo Hyesoo musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że te melodie są w porządku. Ona wciąż siedziała z nosem w dokumentach, on przeglądał różne rzeczy w telefonie. Czasem jedno z nich coś wymamrotało pod nosem, jednak nie wywiązywała się z tego żadna konkretniejsza rozmowa. Z rzucanych czasem haseł o głównym temacie spotkania też nie.

– A to znasz? Na pewno znasz – rzucił przy pierwszych spokojnych tonach kolejnego kawałka.

Koreanka spojrzała na niego znad papierów.

– Czemu bym miała?

Odpowiedział jej dopiero, gdy rozległy się pierwsze, koreańskie słowa.

– Widzisz? Jakiś koreański zespół nagrał własną wersję. W 2001, może do ciebie dotarło.

– To piosenka z Południa? – Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż jak pytanie. Niezbyt ją znała, choć przez to tłumaczenie na koreański miała wrażenie, że powinna. Mimo że (a może właśnie dlatego), że to coś zza południowej granicy. Bądź co bądź to była pierwsza piosenka, którą Alfred puścił na tym spotkaniu i której tekst w całości rozumiała. Wydawało jej się też, że słyszała już gdzieś te artystki. Dawno, ale gdzieś mogła ich słuchać.

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie w ten sposób urobić, to ci się nie uda – zastrzegła na wszelki wypadek.

– Daj spokój – machnął ręką. – Tak tylko znalazłem i chciałem ci pokazać.

Nie miała wprawdzie pojęcia, po co on wygrzebał starą, mało znaną piosenkę z koreańskim tłumaczeniem, choć miał do dyspozycji tyle nowych, popularnych, angielskich wersji, ale to było nawet miłe. Jak na niego, oczywiście.

– Ładna.

Próbował nawet śpiewać, ale poza niektórymi słowami z angielskiego mu nie wychodziło. W końcu Koreanka kazała mu przestać, żeby nie kaleczył języka, i momentami sama podśpiewywała pod nosem.

Dziwny był to widok, gdy śpiewała coś innego niż te swoje propagandowe piosenki. Jedynym przebłyskiem normalności było to, że zaraz po ostatnich nutach stwierdziła:

– No dobra, przejdźmy w końcu do rzeczy.

Niekoniecznie chciała mu to przyznać, jednak nie żałowała, że spędzili całą noc nad dyskusjami, które nie doprowadziły do niczego nowego. Wynagradzała jej to muzyka, której się nie spodziewała, a dzięki której choć trochę poczuła te święta tak, jak lata temu.


End file.
